Freedom of an Empire
by TheLastBritishAssassin
Summary: Turkish is an Assassin in modern age Britain after the turn of the century, he serves his creed and country to the best of his abilities which are put to the test as he is tasked with assassinating multiple highprofile targets including the Queen. Rating the story as M just incase things get a bit too violent in the story. NOW ON EXTENDED HIATUS sorry :/
1. Prologue

**1: Prologue **

A/N: really sorry to anyone following my other story but I have no clue if ill finish it yet as I'm finding it hard to be motivated to write a romance fanfic after my last break up :/

Any who this new fan fiction is based in the Assassins creed universe in the early 2000s so pretty much the turn of the century n.n well let's get this show on the road :D hope you all enjoy this. End A/N

It was a dark day in London as usual the people went along with their everyday lives unaware that there was a war going on in the city. Most people thought it was just a scuffle between two gangs in London as every once in a while the Metropolitan police would find a corpse with one of two insignia on them, in reality it wasn't a war between gangs it was the secret war between the assassins and templar's that has been raging on for almost 1000 years since the beginning of the crusades. The Templar's represented dominion over humanity the Assassins represented freedom and liberty.

There were many Assassins across Great Britain one of them being Turkish Arnold, a 16 year old young man who came from a life of crime in the east end, Turkish never knew his parents because they were killed when he was just an infant due to the fact they were caught in the middle of a fight between the Templar and Assassins, for most of his life he was raised in an orphanage and grew up stealing things for the father who ran the orphanage. Since he grew up stealing he learnt how to run and climb as a means of escaping the police whenever they found him in possession of stolen items (which seemed to happen a lot). During many of his robbery attempts the makeshift tech Turkish was given by the father broke when he needed it which caused him to despise almost all technology and made him adapt to life without it.

During one of his robberies Turkish was running across roof tops to escape the police when suddenly he ran into a middle aged man on the edge of a building that took him to safety and saved him from the pursuing officers. Soon enough Turkish would come to know this man as 'The Master,' he would take Turkish to the home of the British Assassins who lived in an abandoned Tube station. Over the years Turkish learnt how to handle blades and other assassin techniques that had been passed on for generations.

Now on the day of his 16th birthday Turkish is preparing to be promoted to the rank of Ranger which is acquired after completing all the training necessary and successfully completing 12 contracts with a Stalker ( a top assassin who goes on high risk mission but is also given the task of taking apprentices on missions.)

A/N : thanks for checking out my new fanfiction, sorry for it being shortish and confusing, the point of this chapter is mainly to give a brief overview of the main characters life up till now and give you a basic idea of the setting of the story. Hope you enjoyed reading it and please give a review so I can better my writing skills.


	2. The Beginning of Something Bigger

**The Beginning of Something Bigger**

It was 10 past 12 in the morning of July the 4th and Turkish was still lying in bed trying to piece together how he had come this far and trying to come to terms with the fact he was to become a Ranger today, even more confusing was the fact it just so happened to be on his birthday not that he really celebrated it that much. Suddenly Frankie walked in to tell Turkish to get up off his ass and prepare for the ceremony, Turkish had known Frankie since he had first joined the creed and they soon became best friends. Frankie was quite a few years older than Turkish (about 5 if you really want to know) and had recently become the creeds new Intel officer. Turkish opened his eyes to see his tall blond friend standing in the doorway of his hut, Frankie then proceeded to throw a jacket at Turkish which finally got him to move after which he left to return to his duties.

Turkish was soon completely awake as he watched Frankie leave; rather quickly he pulled on his Pants and Singlet before grabbing his sneakers from under the bed. After pulling on his sneakers Turkish walked over to the mirror and put on his jacket but before he pulled up his hood he looked at a scar he got while on the job. His fingers ran over the slight bumps of the scar, sure it wasn't that big but he knew it wouldn't heal and jumped slightly as he felt pain shoot from his cheek. It wasn't time to worry about stinging scars so he quickly pulled up his hood and walked through the station towards the meal area, after his stroll around the station Turkish grabbed a plate of Eggs and Bacon and sat at the table to eat. Right as he was about to eat Turkish was interrupted by a youngling who asked "You're Turkish ain't ya?" to which he replied with a low grunt which the youngling wasn't too pleased about. The youngling kept asking the question until Turkish snapped "piss off kid I'm trying to eat and your really starting to get on my damn nerves!"

The youngling asked one more time which made Turkish pissed even more, Turkish quickly grabbed a crossbow and aimed at the youngling quickly firing off a bolt that would just miss him. After that the youngling ran off scared while he put the crossbow on his back and began eating, most of the creed knew that nearly all children drove Turkish up the wall and that he wouldn't hesitate to scare the living crap out of them if they did anything to annoy him.

While Turkish ate, the youngling ran off to his group of friends and asked them what his problem was to which one of them replied "oh that's Turkish, he is one of the best assassins to be seen in the city and he isn't even a Ranger yet" to which another youngling butted in "it's said The Master is making him a Ranger today, also never piss him off as he absolutely hates children." With that the youngling who had aggravated Turkish felt scared and ran off so he wouldn't annoy the teenage assassin anymore.

Turkish had never been much of a fan for eggs and bacon but he ate what he had to too survive, having just finished his breakfast He got up and left for the ceremonial room. There was a long distance to the room as it was partway down a abandoned train tunnel in the part of the tube they inhabited, there wasn't much too see other than gray tunnel walls and tracks running across the floor with the occasional rat but he still looked around the tunnel in case of an enemy trying to ambush him.

Thankfully no one came to ambush him in the tunnels which filled gave him a lot of relief as he reached the door to the ceremonial room, upon entering he saw a fire in the centre surrounded by the head assassins of the guild. Slowly Turkish walked up to the group and bowed before them.

"Young Turkish you have proven to us that you are a worthy assassin, that you know your way around the city as well as how to hide in plain sight and execute targets with shear precision. Therefore it is our honor to bestow upon you the rank of Ranger." Even though he knew he would be promoted Turkish was still slightly shocked when they announced to him his Promotion, slowly and respectfully he replied "thank you wise mentors, what is my first task as a Ranger?"

"The mission you have been assigned is to eliminate high profile Templar targets in the city including a few of their associates, for this mission we give you full access to the armory and you shall be briefed by the Intel officer as you proceed" spoke The Master as he pointed to a doorway. Just as Turkish was opening the door one of the mentors passed him a Hidden Blade and said "take this, you shall require it for your task. Do our order proud" and with that Turkish left through the door.

A/N: sort of in a massive writing mood so I'm just trying to get as many chapters as possible done to a good standard while I still have the story fresh in my mind :) seriously hope you guys are enjoying my fan fiction, this is my first attempt at using original characters for a fanfic but I hope you find it to be enjoyable to read, there will be a character from the assassins creed series popping up soon so get pumped :D


End file.
